


Breaking the Billy Goat Curse

by Ride_Forever



Category: due South
Genre: Baseball, Chicago Cubs, Community: dS6D_fanworks, Community: ds_snippets | dsc6dsnippets, Dialogue-Only, Gen, Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 10:12:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8746186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ride_Forever/pseuds/Ride_Forever
Summary: Fraser and Kowalski converse about the Chicago Cubs 2016 World Series win...and the Billy Goat Curse.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the dS_snippets community Challenge 41 prompts ( _all_ the prompts, 'cause that's how I roll): "batter," "clatter," "better," "chatter," and "if anything was broken"...and the dS6D_fanworks community Challenges 12 and 13 prompts "faithful" and "flash".
> 
> (This is actually 84 words too long for the dS_snippets community, but tagged for it because it started out as a snippet for that comm and uses the comm's prompts.)
> 
> ^~ ~^~ ~^~ ~^~ ~^~ ~^~ ~^~ ~^~ ~^~ ~^~ ~^~ ~^~ ~^~ ~^~

“There’s good Goats and bad Goats, but there’s no Goat like the Billy Goat Curse.”  


“I’m afraid I don’t know what you mean, Ray.”  


“Well, Frase, the GTO…that’s a good Goat…and the time I tried out the goatee type of experimental hair…that’s a bad Goat…but the Billy Goat Curse, well, it’s a _curse_.”  


“Yes, so you said, and I am still in need of elucidation.”  


“But I just had a feeling, right from the first batter-up, that this was the year the Curse would be broken, that this was the year the Cubs would win the Pennant. And they did. And now I’m just gonna think about them getting better and better.”  


“Yes, Ray, I know you have been and are a faithful Cubs fan, and I hope for your sake that this year’s victory does not prove to be only a flash in the pan, but I am still at a loss as to what goats and curses have to do with baseball.”  


“Hey, I know about a thing that you don’t know about! And _I_ get to be the one telling _you_ a story!”  


“Please do, yes.”  


“So the year was 1945, and Bill Sianis – guy who owned the Billy Goat Tavern and had a real live goat as a mascot -- comes clattering into Wrigley Field with Murphy.”  


“Murphy?”  


“His goat.”  


“Ah.”  


“And then the chatter starts up about the goat-stink --”  


“Which brings to my mind the time that Tikaani Umiaktorvik’s pet umingmak – ”  


“Pet what?”  


“Musk ox.”  


“Why didn’t you say so? No, wait, don’t answer that question! Just let me finish my story!”  


“Yes, of course. Sorry, Ray.”  


“So, this was game four of the 1945 World Series, and the ballpark security told Sianis he had to take Murphy and leave, and even though he had a ticket for Murphy! So he left all in a huff, saying ‘Them Cubs, they ain’t gonna win no more’…and they lost game four that day and didn’t win a World Series until this year.”  


“But Ray, if an authentic curse were in place, why would it not have pertained again this year?”  


“Fraser, do not make me think about that and have to kick you in the head when I just want to think about enjoying the victory.”  


“Understood.”


End file.
